Question: In his geometry class, Brandon took 5 quizzes. His scores were 97, 89, 79, 91, and 84. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $97 + 89 + 79 + 91 + 84 = 440$ His average score is $440 \div 5 = 88$.